


The Power of Love

by Liane Henkel (Yad_Slodi)



Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [2]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Slodi/pseuds/Liane%20Henkel
Summary: There is a power, greater than any magic known. This power can do almost anything.  When two people truly love each other, anything is possible.  This is the story of that power.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836766
Kudos: 8





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Now ya know Helena Klein cannot die. But, you may still want to grab a box of tissues.

MC gently placed Helena's body on the ground. She stood up and walked over to Reiner. She pounded on his chest. "You fix her. You fix her right now!", she cried as she demanded. Reiner shook his head, but couldn't get the words out. He felt defeated. As much as he wanted to, this was well beyond the power of his healing skill.

MC turned towards Ishara and dropped to her knees and pleaded. "Please, your Majesty, I beg you. There has to be something you can do."

"I am so sorry my child. This goes well beyond any power that I possess. The power to resurrect, is not within anyone's reach within this world.", Ishara stated as she wiped a tear away from MC's face.

MC walked over to Helena's body and cradled her in her arms. She sobbed as she held her. When she realized that Helena's glazed over eyes were still open, she took her fingers and carefully closed her eyelids. She was beyond distraught. No words could come to her. And, at this point, any words that left her lips could scarcely be heard by anyone. Her voice was so raw from all of her screaming that she was left virtually voiceless. With Helena in her arms she rocked continually. As if rocking would some how soothe Helena. She tried desperately to remove the blood from her hair with careful stokes. She combed out as many tangles as she could. At least she would be beautiful for her funeral.

"I want to clean her up before the funeral", hoarsely spoke MC. "I will bathe her. I don't want her buried. We have to do something special."

Saerys cleared his throat, "Perhaps a funeral pyre like we did for Alain?"  
"Oh yes, that is truly fitting considering everything she has sacrificed", replied Iseul  
Altea cautiously added, "I will make it the most beautiful fire. I can even add colors to the flame."

"You have NO IDEA what she sacrificed", MC strained to reply. When she realized that the death of her beloved was not the fault of her friends, she stopped and apologized. "I am sorry. You are right. She deserves the best pyre."

August, who had regained consciousness, added, "Would you like her to be in her armor when she goes to the beyond? It is fitting for a warrior who gave up her life for the kingdom." 

Reiner cleared his throat and spoke calmly, "If I may Lady MC, might I suggest a new set of armor or something that you feel would suit what she wanted? You knew her best. What do you think she would like?"

The truth is that MC and Helena had never got to that point of having "that discussion". Even though they knew death could be a possibility, it is possible that neither wanted to face it or would just hope that they would both die together. Honestly, MC had no clue as to what Helena would have liked. This thought saddened her greatly. And it only exaggerated the feeling of extreme disappointment that she had for the fact that she had failed her, yet once again.

"She never wanted this. She never wanted to be a soldier. She was forced into it. I would like us to be naked covered in flowers to represent her growth and show what she liked best.", cried MC.

"Wait, did she say "us"?", Iseul quietly asked Altea.

"MC, what exactly are your intentions?" Reiner asked.

"You heard me correctly. I can not bear to live without her. Where she goes, I go. I will follow her anywhere. Even to the doors of death and beyond.", MC stated plainly in a strong matter of fact tone. Every single one of the retainers stood speechless. Altea and Iseul were besides themselves with grief and both started crying.

Reiner bent down and attempted to take MC's hand. "Come, we should move her body to a safer place. Let us prepare and you should rest. You may my feel that after a night's sleep and clearer thinking that your mind has changed to a more rational approach."

MC pulled away and looked at Reiner with the most hateful look. "No! Do you honestly think that I can sleep when the love of my life lays breathless on the ground and it is all my fault? I will stay with her forever." She turned to look at Ishara. "Your Majesty, will you please grant me one final request?. Can you please bind us here, with vines? I know you can do that. I want to be bound to her forever, starting now."

Ishara nodded. A green glow came from her hands as she cast the spell. Beautiful vines surrounded both and bound them together. Ishara did such a beautiful job, that barely any spot was left uncovered.

"My sweet Helena, I am so sorry that I failed you. If I were stronger or had magical powers, I could have saved you. Please, please forgive me.", MC cried into Helena's ear. Then she delivered a kiss that was so deep and eager that it could have shattered a million dreams. It was so desperate. As if she meant the act itself would result in breathing the life taken, back into her love. Unfortunately, she was only human. Not of this world. Void of any magical healing powers. She laid her head on Helena's chest and continued to cry.

Suddenly a pink rose began to bloom from the vine that had connected MC and Helena at the wrist of her left hand. Then multiple roses began to spout from various portions of the vines that connected them. MC noticed the roses, and smiled. She turned her head towards Ishara and whispered, "Thank you. They are beautiful. She would have liked them."

Reiner leaned in and whispered to Ishara, "Nice touch."

Ishara looked back at him and shook her head and whispered, "This is not my magic." He looked at her pensive as if he was going to ask "well then who?". But the words never came from his mouth.

"Helena Klein, I love you will all of my heart, mind, body, and soul. I will follow you wherever you go." hoarsely whispered MC.

"As I love you my love. Where are we going? I had no plans to travel at the moment, but I shall take where you want to go after I have rested a while.", Helena softly spoke as her eyes opened. "Why is it that you are crying? What is it that troubles you so?"

MC gasped in surprise and said, "Thank you for coming back to me." She kissed her so deeply with a longing that made all desire seem mundane. Then she looked into her deep blue eyes. Overwhelmed by either exhaustion or excitement or both, MC passed out into unconsciousness.

Isuel asked, "Really, did she just pass out?"

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter goes really out of the box, but gives us a chance to see Helena support MC with her own demons. Sometimes guilt can really take hold. When that guilt is so set deeply, it can blind a person to good things they do. Some people, no matter how much good they do, cannot get past something that eats away at them. Can Helena help MC past her demons?


End file.
